Cordless power tools are typically powered by portable battery packs. These battery packs range in battery chemistry and nominal voltage and can be used to power numerous tools and electrical devices. Typically, the battery chemistry of a power tool battery is either Nickel-Cadmium (“NiCd”) or Nickel-Metal Hydride (“NiMH”). The nominal voltage of the battery pack usually ranges from about 2.4 V to about 24 V.